The Last Chance
by yogos
Summary: After many failed attempts to have Asriel leave the underground with them, Frisk makes the ultimate sacrifice!


Frisk braced themselves as they sauntered out of Toriel's home and past the large tree that towered over the diminutative house. This was the fifteenth time Frisk had gotten the monsters to the surface. All of the friends they made were overjoyed to begin life anew on the surface. Monsterkind was happy to finally get out of the underground. It seemed everyone was happy. Everyone, that is, but one...

There was one monster that couldn't be saved. No matter what the determined human did, it was never enough. Asriel, child of Toriel and Asgore, would not leave the underground. It hurt Frisk greatly to always be within the reach of saving the small goat, but always coming up short.

Even during their battle, after Asriel had taken his God of Hyperdeath form, Frisk could see the pain that gleamed in the Boss Monster's eyes. No matter how hard he tried to keep a hard demeanor, Frisk knew the truth. The eyes screamed for help. For the pain and heartbreak to stop. For a way out.

Walking through the rooms of previously completed puzzles that were solved when Frisk first met Toriel again, Frisk kept mulling over their thoughts. The human wanted a happy ending. For themselves and monsterkind. Asriel was included in that. Though the human didn't know Asriel really well, they knew enough to understand that he was a kind and gentle soul. It just wasn't fair to have the goat child remain behind.

They grit their teeth as they thought, passing the spiky bridge puzzle. Frisk made it through easily, as they'd seen the solution over a dozen times now. The human's thoughts quickly went to Toriel. She was the closest thing to a mother they had. Seeing the smiling face of the amiable former queen of the Underground brought a twinge of a smile to Frisk's face.

After their perilous trek through the Underground, Toriel had asked the child what they would do next. Frisk had to tell her that they had other things to do. It was the choice made from the first time the question was asked. Again and again the determination fueled the young saviour, gaiting back through the Underground to try to save the one that always eluded.

Realizing their thoughts had clogged their mind enough to where they weren't paying attention to what room they were in, the human quickly snapped back to reality. There, ahead of them, was a small patch of grass atop a white circular platform. The rest of the room was silhouetted. They stopped and took a deep breath to prepare for what was next.

Exiting the room, the frail human stopped in the doorway of the corridor. Asriel would be at the end of it, tending to the flowers. He couldn't be seen from Frisk's current position, but Frisk knew they'd find him there, like all the other times. Clenching his fists in a mix of frustration and sadness, they began perambulating the corridor.

Asriel stopped humming and tending to the flowers as he glanced down the grayed walkway. He was sure he'd heard footsteps. But, who could still be down here? All the monsters were getting ready to head to the surface permanently. As they got louder, the small goat became a bit frightened.

"Wh-who is there"? Asriel stammered.

The footsteps stopped for a moment.

"Asriel"? Frisk questioned.

The young prince breathed a sigh of relief and kept glancing the shadowed path for the shape of the human.

"Yeah. It's me, Frisk. What are you doing all the way back here"?

The footsteps picked up, and Frisk didn't answer until they both were at eye level, a few feet apart.

"I came here to see you, Asriel. Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, and everyone else is waiting in New Home. Mom told me that I should take some time to come back and talk to all the people I've met throughout my quest."

Asriel gave a pained smile and stared at the child in front of him.

"Heh. Mom always was like that. Caring about others. She exemplified altruism. Still, you shouldn't have come all the way back here. I know there are many friends you've made here. You always refused to fight. I saw a bunch of your friends right before I stopped being Flowey."

Asriel trailed off, feeling and looking guilty.

Frisk gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the back.

"Hey. Asriel. Don't worry about what happened when you were Flowey. I know you couldn't feel emotions until you got your actual soul back. I know you regret what you had done. I've already forgiven you."

Asriel glanced back up, having previously been staring fixated at the ground again.

"I know you have, Frisk. You always could see the good in everyone. It's one of the best things about you. Still, I wish I could forgive myself. I hurt so many people I care about. Even Mom and Dad. I killed them all. Many times."

Frisk gave a small pout and an understanding nod as Asriel continued.

"Now that I'm me again, I know what I did was terrible. I regret it, but I can't change it. I killed my own family, Frisk. Do you know how hard it is to admit that and know it's the truth"?

Asriel brought a sleeve to his face and began wiping his eyes, in an effort to prevent the tears.

"You've been carrying a burden for far too long, Asriel. With all the other monsters going to the surface, including Mom and Dad, why don't you come with us? I know that they would love to see you again. I know how much you miss them, too."

For a brief moment, Asriel's eyes sparkled with excitement, before the twinkle dissipated almost instantly.

"Heh. You're so silly, Frisk. I could never face Mom and Dad after the choices I've made. Do you know what they'd do if they ever found out I was Flowey and killed them again and again? What parents would want a child like that? I'm not fit to be called their son."

Frisk sniffled. It was always sad to see Asriel be so hard on himself like this. Even after fifteen times, it still affected Frisk. Though, the small human knew that Asriel was just speaking his mind. They could never be angry at him for that.

"Asriel. Your parents love and miss you very much. We all make mistakes in life. They'll understand, Asriel. Please. You can't think terrible things like this. You weren't actually your real self when you did those awful things. It was Flowey. Not you, Asriel"!

Asriel didn't respond and Frisk continued to speak.

"You're not anything like Flowey is. You feel emotion. You know the difference between right and wrong. You care about other and never want to hurt them. Flowey is the total opposite. Besides, Flowey is no more. Only you remain alive now. Come to the surface with us. There's lots of neat stuff up there and Mom, Dad, me and you can be a family. Follow us to get the happy ending that you deserve."

These words pushed Asriel over the edge. The small goat monster couldn't contain himself anymore and he bawled. His tears splattered his shirt, getting the stripes soaked with liquid. Even putting his sleeve to his eyes had no effect. The tears kept flowing.

Frisk took it upon themselves to step forward and scoop Asriel up into a consoling hug. Taken aback at first, Asriel soon mustered the energy to hug the human back in their tight embrace. The two children stayed like that for what semed like hours.

Frisk smiled. They didn't mind. They'd continue to hug Asriel like this until he had calmed down enough to continue their talk. For now, they'd graciously allow Asriel's tears to stain their shirt too.

A while later, Asriel cries were reduced to small whimpers and the occasional hiccup. Frisk broke apart the hug and stepped back a bit.

"So, Asriel? What do you say? Won't you come with us?"

Asriel quickly dabbed his eyelids dry of any remaining tear droplets and lowered his head.

"I really wish I could Frisk. But it's impossible for me. Sooner or later, I'll turn back into Flowey. I'd love to see them again, but..."

Asriel sighed.

"I'd rather them remember me for who I was. Not for what I had become. Besides, even if I reunited with them now, I'd only hurt them again by turning back into that soulless flower. Who knows what will happen when I become Flowey again. It's best if they just forgot about me."

In a last ditch effort to save Asriel, the one that Frisk considered to be their brother, they decided to do something they told themselves would only happen if they didn't have any other alternative. Frisk cupped their hands around their chest and focused, feeling the warm glow of their soul resonate within their body. The human focused their determination greater than they'd ever focused it before.

As Frisk was doing this, Asriel continued to look down at the floor and speak.

"I know you're speechless because I ruined your hopes. I'm sorry, Frisk. I know you want what's best for me, but this is the only way. If I'm all alone down here, I don't have to worry about possibly hurting anyone else. With this choice, I'll know that everyone will be safe from me."

Slowly, a warm gooey substance filled the small human's hands. They cupped it delicately and carefully. Determination coursing through their veins, they focused as hard as they could about releasing their soul out of their body.

Frisk smiled as they heard Asriel's voice. Despite the sadness in the tones of his words, Frisk knew that he'd be saved soon enough. This idea just had to work! It was Frisk's last hope and chance!

"Anyway, I know you've got lots of friends waiting for you. They're all ready to go to the surface with you. Frisk, I'm sorry that it has to be this way. But, promise me something. Promise me that you'll take care of Mom and Dad for me, okay"?

Asriel looked up as he asked his promise and gasped.

There, cupped in the small hands of the child, was Frisk's burning red SOUL. The determination was radiating from it and felt warm and comforting.

Asriel looked quickly at Frisk, then the soul, then Frisk again.

When Asriel spoke up again, his voice was barely more audible than a whisper.

"Frisk... what are you doing"?

The human flashed their brother a grin.

"Asriel, I'd rather give up half my soul to my new brother, to give him another chance at life, rather than to keep the entire thing and feel soulless inside."

The young prince felt his body shake as he stared at the spectacle, his mouth fully agape. He shook his head profusely.

"No! Frisk, you can't! I'm not worth saving! Hurry! Put your soul back in your own body! You'll die if it's out of your body for too long."

"I'd die sooner if I couldn't share this soul to keep you alive, Asriel. You're absolutely worth saving, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Without another word, Frisk snatched his soul between his hands and ripped it in half. The human grimaced from the pain and screamed in fury and agony.

"Frisk, no!"

Asriel rushed forward to attempt to help, but Frisk quickly extended their arm out, pushing half of their soul into Asriel's chest, where it was immediately absorbed by its new owner.

As the small monster stared at them in shock and disbelief, Frisk flashed the happiest and most triumphant grin they've ever smiled and absorbed the other half of their original soul.

"Frisk... I..."

Frisk stood up and ran over to Asriel, embracing him in another tight hug.

"You don't have to say anything, Asriel. I knew this was the right thing to do. Now, c'mon! You and I can say a lot of stuff later after we go back with Mom and Dad to the surface."

Asriel bit his lip and put his paws over his eyes to stop the tears from flowing and his cries from erupting.

He nodded in understanding.

The two children ran from their current position all the way to the end of New Home where the other monsters were waiting. In excitement, they ran without stopping.

Frisk pointed at Asgore's throne and spoke to Asriel.

"They're right through that passage. All of them are waiting for us. Are you ready to begin a new life with the rest of us, Azzy?"

The goat prince opened his mouth to speak but looked at Frisk confused.

"Huh? Frisk, why did you call me Azzy?"

The human gave him a smile.

"I think it's a great nickname for you, Asriel."

Asriel tilted his head and returned Frisk's warm smile.

"Heh. Then feel free to call me Azzy when we're both happily living on the surface with Mom and Dad."

Frisk gave a small cheer of happiness. They had achieved their mission. It took fifteen times, but they finally got it right. No longer would Frisk reset to try to save Asriel. No longer would the memories of all the friends Frisk made be erased. They had finally achieved their perfect ending! Asriel was coming with them!

With as much power as their legs would carry them, the two children ran full force out of the throne room and into the grey and white room where all the monsters were waiting.

"I'm back! And I brought a surprise with me"! Frisk said.

"A surprise? What ever do you mean my chi-"

Toriel stopped mid sentence and stared behind Frisk. It couldn't be.. But it looked so much like him. Like her beloved Asriel.

"Asriel?" Toriel said incredulously.

He gave a sheepish smile.

"Hi, Mom."

Toriel ran right over to him and grabbed him, raising him in the air, before pulling him close to her body. Both mother and son remained like that for a long time.

Frisk smiled happily at their reunion.

Asgore, sensing the commotion went to check on Toriel and was equally as happy to see his son alive once more. He joined in on the hug, and soon they all embraced eachother happily as a family again.

Sans flashed Frisk a thumbs up and winked.

"Heh. Good job, kiddo. I knew you'd find a way to do it eventually. I'm very proud of ya."

Frisk nodded and gave Sans a high-five.

Suddenly, Frisk felt a tapping on his shoulder.

He turned to see Toriel standing there. She had Asriel's hand in one of her own, and Asgore took Asriel's other hand.

"My child, I can't thank you enough for what you have done. I don't think I've ever been happier in my life than I am at this moment. Frisk, you've gone above and beyond to do this. How did you ever manage this?"

"I'll be happy to tell you later, Mom. But for right now, let's go see the surface that we've all been waiting for."

Toriel smiled and offered Frisk her free hand, and Frisk happily took it. The four members of the Dreemurr family led the monsters out of the Underground and onto the surface, where a beautiful sun was shining high in the sky.

All the monsters left the Underground, in lines followed by the Dreemurrs, and all marveled at the sight that the sun was showing.

After all of them had successfully left their previous home, they all thanked Frisk and promised to see them again. Frisk had agreed that they'd love to meet them all again someday. Eventually, all left except for the four Dreemurrs.

"So, Frisk, is what Asriel says true? Do you really want to stay with us"?

Frisk nodded eagerly.

"You three are my true family."

Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel happily embraced Frisk again and agreed, telling Frisk that they are now a complete family.

They all took eachother's hands, and walked away from the area where the barrier once stood, living happily ever after.


End file.
